As a cable fixing structure, a technique including a wiring groove having tapered surfaces inclined inward from a bottom section toward an opening section and extending in an axial direction and an elastically deformable cover to be inserted into the wiring groove is disclosed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 8-154325). By placing cables on the bottom section of the wiring groove, inserting the cover into the wiring groove, and engaging opposite end sections of the cover with the tapered surfaces of the wiring groove, the cables are pushed against the bottom section and fixed.